1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of reels having string spooled thereon and more particularly relates to a motorized kite reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kite reels are well known in the prior art. Some kite reels can be as simple as a spool on which one can wind and unwind the kite string by hand. Others provide a spool with a crank for more easily rotating the spool to play out or rewind the kite string. The inventor herein is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,464 for a Reel Device which includes handles located on the axis of a reel adapted to be grasped by the operator's left and right hand, respectively with one of the handles being attached to the reel by a mechanism such that by the movement of that handle along the axis of the reel, the reel is rotated to wind up the kite string.